Trilogy in Rainbows
by Uskius
Summary: Three outcasts return to the Forest of Feelings, testing the strength of Cheer Bear and Tenderheart Bear's immortal reign. Who will withstand The Fierce, lighten The Black, and redeem The Wicked? Featuring My Little Pony.
1. Book One: Signs and Seasons

For untold centuries, their reign had endured. They turned aside all violence and lived in near-perfect peace, painting smiles on the souls of their enemies. Then, three had been born who were immediately branded as outcasts, even as mere cubs. The symbols they bore had no place in Tenderheart's Utopia; and after they learned to walk and talk they were quietly dumped onto the far edges of the Forest of Feelings.

Utopia was not what it appeared to be.

Then, as Secret Bear Stared down the misunderstood wizard called No Heart, she felt a Secret rushing in to fill the void left by the Stare. It was harrowing, especially since she was one of the few who would immediately understand it. After returning home she wrote it down, and asked Tenderheart Bear and Cheer Bear to call a meeting. "I have a dark and beautiful Secret to share," Secret Bear said.

So, in the Sacred Redwood Circle in the Forest of Feelings, the Care Bears had gathered. "What is this Secret you wish to tell? How may we bear it for you?" Tenderheart said majestically.

The pink bear looked shyly at her feet. There was the urge to make the Secret incomprehensibly cryptic, but it's message was far too important.

"Three prodigal sons have I,

and they ride side by side:

The Fierce, The Black, and The Wicked are their names.

Mighty messengers, an unknown rage.

One rides through the air, laughing as he dies;

One with powers of evil, dark knowledge inside;

To avenge and fulfill a betrayal of trust,

One spurned by all for carnage will lust.

Witness their coming, sharpen your sight;

No voice of mercy no evangels of light!"

"Your Secret was so dark, Secret Bear. Are you sure you finished it?" Cheer Bear asked skeptically. However, she was one of the few who instantly knew the Secret's meaning.

"Yes..." Secret Bear said.

"Then we must store up our happy thought and memories. A Sharing Feast tonight!" Announced Tenderheart. He too was one of the few who knew the Secret's meaning.

**-Later, amidst splendor and rejoicing- **

Tenderheart Bear took a sip of water from his dandelion motif cup, and set it down. "Cheer, my love. We must... talk."

"Yes, dear. But what shall we say? They are sure to notice our absence."

"I shall say we are going to make love; such sweet and passionate love as has never been felt before, so we may ready ourselves for the Secret. And then," Tenderheart said with a wink, "We shall." As Care Bears knew it, "making love" really had little physical contact. The two or more Bears would touch a paw to another's belly badge, letting their feelings(related to their specialties) flow and mingle, until a certain level of emotion and understanding was reached. Tenderheart, though, was referring to the... deeper kind which was less known by Care Bears.

Cheer smiled, as Tenderheart Bear excused them from the table. They lightly skipped through the forest, coming to their favorite hollow at the base of an orange tree. Tenderheart opened the door and they stepped inside the cozy room. "She lives," Cheer said immediately.

"Her life was not in danger," Tenderheart answered. "But Secret Bear must be kept... silent until the ordeal is over. And at all costs, she must be kept away from 'The Fierce, The Black and The Wicked'. At all costs."

"Of course, and I'm sure you know the true Secret must remain hidden. We would stand no chance if it were to be revealed."

"The hearts of our empire must remain unbroken."

"Yes," Cheer Bear said, seductively leaning back against the door. "But they must not... harden, either. Our current methods are flawless, we must show them love."

"The Secret did not speak of them showing such mercy." Tenderheart Bear growled, moving in close to Cheer. "There's always... _tough_ love."

"So what if they... breach our defenses, we still have never lost a battle."

"But we may not recover if... they fall."

"I expect we would have no problem... raising them up again. We had no trouble... riding the wild horses out of the forest." Cheer Bear laughed softly, and wrapped her arms around Tenderheart's neck. He almost opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Cheer pulling him in closer. A wonderful heat came from their belly badges coming into contact, a tender warmth spreading through Cheer from her belly; an intense happiness buoying up Tenderheart's spirit. Cheer gasped slightly as Tenderheart Bear directed his warm feelings up to her chest, and gently pressed her into the door. Tenderheart's breaths quickened as Cheer's euphoria expanded in him all the way to the roots of his fur...

**-Meanwhile, far away on a windswept plain-**

"Where else is there left to go, Flameheart? We are banned from Care-A-Lot, and only three of the horses have accepted us; we've clouded over _that_ particular Rainbow Bridge."

Flameheart Bear looked at his black-furred companion, whose good eye stared off into the distance as the wind ruffled his ragged cape. "Say what you will, but we were _left._ To _die._ We may have been rejected by the oh so virtuous citizens of Care-A-Lot, but we have each other; we have Shady, Wind Whistler and Heart Throb."

Shadowheart Bear looked over from Shady, a pink ponie with a yellow chartreuse mane and tail. "He's right, Flameheart; and you're right as well. But all this time we've made a place for ourselves, so it really makes no difference where it's done. I say we go for it." Shady nodded her agreement, though she doubted just the six of them could do it.

Wind Whistler, a light blue pegasus with light pink hair, spoke. "Wrong, I say it does make a difference." She said, looking at the light green furred Shadowheart Bear. "But I think the Forest is the right place. We deserve a home, and none better than the one we started from. My rider?"

Moonheart rested his paw on the handle of his sword. "A thousand times, yes. For the Forest of Feelings we ride! Heeyah!" Wind Whistler raced away, faster and faster until her hooves danced in the air as she flew.


	2. Book Two: Grace and Wrath

She stood at the Forest of Feeling's edge, looking to the Northern plains where the horses roamed. She had kept her vigil for many days now, rising early to come and leaving late, reluctant to go in case the three riders arrived. Presently, her paw was absent mindedly rubbing her belly badge, tracing the outline of the heart-shaped lock.

An orange furred Bear walked up behind, carrying a flower. "Out here again today, Secret?" Her friend nodded, pleasantly surprised. Friend Bear handed Secret Bear the daisy and stepped up beside her. "Everyone's talking about the Secret you shared with us, wondering who those three 'prodigal sons' could be."

Secret Bear looked to Friend Bear, aching to tell her the truth.

"I've got no clue, I don't think we've ever had someone leave, or be banished." Friend Bear nudged Secret. "But ya know, I'm just glad you could share a Secret with all of us." She looked into Secret Bear's eyes and smiled. "I know our love could change them." Friend Bear hesitated for a second, before holding out her paw to Secret's belly badge. "Could we...?"

"Yes, for a moment." Secret whispered. She reached out a paw and touched Friend Bear's intertwined flower belly badge, and felt understanding and love seep into her. It flowed over her like a refreshing wave, and in turn sweet tendrils of vulnerability and honesty caressed Friend Bear. Seemingly just as soon as it began, the interplay of emotions ceased. They stepped back from each other, and Friend Bear smiled softly. But their tender moment was soon cut short: a bell sounded, the one from the Sacred Redwood Circle. "Come on, that's the emergency bell!"

Secret Bear's heart fluttered, and her adrenaline spiked. _Oh, The Fierce! The Black! And The Wicked- they've arrived! At last..._ Friend Bear and Secret hurried off to the Circle, to the safe haven.

**-Scrambling through the Forest of Feeling-**

"Shadowheart! Head off Flameheart, he's going in too deep! We have some already coming our way." Moonheart drew his katana as Wind Whistler reared up and stretched out her wings.

Shadowheart grinned wickedly as he lifted his own sword off the hooks on a strap on his back. "I'm afraid not, Moon. I have a different destination: the Sacred Redwood Circle itself!"

"The Sacred- are you mad? We're here to _make_ a home!"

"Forgive me, I lied." Shadowheart wheeled Shady around and fled. For a few precious moments he couldn't afford to lose, Moonheart sat fretting over which of his companions to follow. He had just dismounted and was about to send Wind Whistler after Shadowheart when a brown lion with a crowned heart badge boldly walked up.

"Stop there! Are you The Black?" Braveheart Lion questioned, pointing at Moonheart. _Black fur and... a skull shaped belly badge!_

Moonheart rests his katana on his shoulder and adjusts his eye patch. "I've been called a scourge, a plague, and I've been called the shadow of death, but my name is Moonheart."

"Everyone's been saying how you want to destroy the Forest of Feeling, and mercilessly slay the Care Bears. But I'm not scared." _Should I tackle him? I can't let him get close to the village._

"You'd be amazed how often stupidity and bravery coincide."

"True love casts out all fear." _That sounds heroic..._

"Listen, you. I don't want to force you out of the way, but I have to move forwards."

_What's another heroic sounding phrase...? _"You shall not pass!"

Moonheart sighed. "Wind Whistler, could you chase after Shadowheart for me? I need to deal with this lion."

Wind Whistler looked at her rider for a second. "Are you certain if it's a good idea for us to split up?"

"Shadow and Flameheart are already run off. I can't stop them both at the same time. Please, follow him!" Wind Whistler sadly nodded and pranced off after Shadowheart. Moonheart then indifferently strode forwards, but Braveheart Lion jumped forwards to tackle him. He side stepped the attempt, and kept walking. Braveheart came back and headbutted Moonheart from behind, and Moonheart spun around and bopped his foe on the head. The lion got right but up, but then Moonheart slashed at him with his katana...

**-Closer to home-**

Flameheart had gone unnoticed so far; he'd dismounted Heart Throb and headed for a certain house once his companions were out of sight. His auburn fur wouldn't have been too unusual but his claw mark belly badge was very distinct, so he clasped his hands over it and hummed as he walked along. Then he spotted it: a humble cottage tucked away in the trees. Though he'd only lived there for a short while in his youth, Flameheart had never forgotten the place of his birth. Passing round a redwood- a tree with rich red bark- he came up to the door. He quickly scanned the area for anyone going by, but the Forest of Feeling had been strangely silent and no one appeared.

He turned the door handle and crept inside. There was a portrait of a very familiar Bear on the wall, thought Flameheart didn't recognize them at first. "It's the fur... yes, their fur must have changed color. I would know that belly badge anywhere." Looking elsewhere, Flameheart saw the decor in the cottage was far plainer: no bright colors, simple rugs of a single hue; it was very reserved as far as Bear stylings went. Flameheart sniffed. He could recall their childhood home in near perfect detail, every smell and squeaky door. This scent was also close to his heart, as it reminded him of another Bear who'd lived with them. Then it hit him: this was the home of that Bear, now grown.

**-The Sacred Circle of Redwoods-**

Shadowheart held his overly large sword aloft as he rode Shady towards the Circle, screaming and laughing, occasionally at the same time. He alone of his companions had learned the key to The Stare; he obsessed over it and explored its depths, and those secrets now glinted on the edge of his sword. The he broke onto a clear path, and could see the Circle unobstructed- just as those who were in it could see him. Some rushed forwards to begin The Stare and the beams of benevolent energy bombarded Shadowheart, only to no avail. The energy of Shadowheart's own Stare was in his blade, and he it was that which he used the deflect The Stares of the gathered Bears.

Funshine Bear took in the view of a pale, almost sickly green Bear, with a jagged broken heart belly badge; the pink and yellowish pony they rode on, and their gigantic sword which turned aside their Stares. "It's The Wicked! It's him!" Funshine smiled, but not at Shadowheart's advance: no one had thought to Stare at his pony. Funshine Bear did so, and the galloping horse began to slow.

"Why are we running so fast at them, Shadow? Let's slow down and talk."

Shadowheart raged at his pony's change of heart. "You must not doubt yourself now! Keep going!" But Shady did not.

"They look so friendly, I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad." Shady looked up and glanced at her rider. For some inexplicable reason, all her fears had gently been erased, but Shadowheart didn't seem affected.

"**NO**! They have deceived you, Shady! You useless lump of flesh!" Shadowheart jumped off Shady, and sliced at her neck with his enormous sword. A stream of ethereal rainbow liquid burst out, and she collapsed. Shadowheart advanced. He wasn't the imposing physical specimen that Moonheart was, with black fur and an eye patch, but the pale green energy that danced along his blade intensified, and a few globules of rainbow ichor dripped from it. Shadowheart began to jog, slowly picking up his pace until he was running full speed at the assembled Bears. As he came to their group Good Luck Bear and Share Bear closed their eyes, anticipating to be struck; but they were not. Shadowheart continued on until he reached the center. He raised his humongous sword high, the unreleased energy of his Stare shining from it. "You have been blind to the true potential within yourselves! I will open your eyes; destroy the sacred and deify the profane! Behold, Bears of the Forest! Witness the birth of your new god!" Shadowheart jumped and brought his titanic sword down and stabbed it into the ground. A ghostly green energy flared out in a shockwave, ruffling the fur of the Bears and leaving a trace of an unfamiliar feeling on them- primal fear.

**-Fleeing from the ride of The Wicked-**

Secret Bear, Champ Bear, and Friend Bear were racing from the scene. Champ and Friend Bear had been quietly ordered to keep Secret away from the "three prodigal sons", and after seeing that he was unaffected by their Stares, such an order was easy to obey. Secret Bear in particular had been horrified. She had been whispering "No, not like that..." to herself over and over.

"Don't worry, Secret Bear. We're almost to your house." Said Friend Bear.

Champ Bear added, "We should be able to rest there."

Secret Bear nodded. _I'm still worried about where "The Black" and "The Fierce" have gone..._ Thought Secret Bear. _I knew he would have given in to evil, but it was so painful to have seen the look in his eyes..._ They jogged on in silence for a couple minutes. As they came within a stone's throw of her house, they stopped to catch their breath.

"We'll be fine," Friend Bear said. "Your house is in the middle of nowhere; I doubt The Fierce or The Black could find it." She looked at Secret Bear. "And even if they are, we're still with you."

"Thank you..." Secret Bear breathed. Friend Bear took her paw, and the trio continued to Secret's house, with Champ Bear leading the way. The athletic blue Bear had determination in his stride, and with confidence stepped up to the door of Secret Bear's house and opened it. What awaited them behind the door was the culmination of years of fear and longing: Flameheart.

"Who are you?" Champ Bear asked, not recognizing the auburn-furred bear and bewildered by his claw mark belly badge.

"I am Flameheart."

Friend Bear experienced a sinking feeling in her gut. "You- you're The Fierce!"

"I'm fierce and many other things," Flameheart answered. "I just so happened to come across this house in my search, and have been reminiscing about my early years."

_Early years...?_ "Why don't you keep on searching? This house belongs to Secret Bear-" Flameheart grabbed Champ Bear by the throat and slammed him against the door frame, smiling as he growled,

"I've already found it. You see, when I was just a young Bear I was left at the edge of the Forest of Feelings to die! By the very people who had raised me. So when I follow my companions here against my wishes, who should fall into my hands?" Flameheart chuckled. "I've found the pot of gold at both ends of the rainbow." He slammed Champ against the doorframe again, then threw him high into the air and far away, into a pink tree. Friend Bear moved in front of Secret Bear and flung her arms out, but Flameheart knocked her aside with great power. He then stood face to face with the last of the three. "...Secret Bear, you've changed..."

Unconsciously, Secret Bear moved forwards. "Flameheart... why- why did you come here?"

Flameheart moved closer and rested his paws on Secret Bear's shoulders. "My memories of this house, and you, were the only bright spots in my time here. I've never forgotten you."

Secret Bear's heart pounded, and her breaths were shaky. "I didn't forget you either..." Two, three, heartbeats passed slowly, before Secret Bear and Flameheart wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug, their belly badges meeting and sparking an intense heat. A surge of desire and passion pulsed from Secret Bear's belly badge, a raw heat feeling like nothing she'd ever felt before. Flameheart was also pleasantly surprised by the experience, an achingly sweet trust and openness tingling through him. He softly carried her down to the forest floor with him. Feeling her quivering breaths on his face, and he let all his pent up emotions go, flowing through his belly badge; and in return received an electric surge of longing rush into his veins. They pulled back, slightly panting. A soothing and enticing coolness spread from their belly badges, which were no longer in contact. They gazed into each other's eyes, deep mysteries and emotions on the tips of their tongues.

**-Meanwhile, at the edges of a diasaster-**

Cheer Bear and Tenderheart Bear hung back at the edge of the Sacred Redwood Circle, watching the chaos unfold. "What a homecoming..."

Cheer Bear shook her head. "At the crack of doom, our children have returned. Tis a pity they chose what they'll never have."

"And a relief they'll never know the truth..."


	3. Book Three: Road of No Release

A Caring Mission council was being held, the likes of which had never been before. They were not planning how to intervene and encourage, but to defend and protect. The Bears sat around the table: the fearless and the faithful, the bold and the beautiful, the young and the restless all gathered together, not just those on the Care Team. Tenderheart Bear cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Where was The Fierce last witnessed?"

Champ Bear answered. "We haven't seen him since their first appearance, where he attacked Friend Bear and myself. He seems to be quite strong, as he threw me into a tree several yards away. I was knocked out."

"I was attacked and knocked out as well," Friend Bear added. "He hit me when I stepped between him and Secret Bear."

They all looked to Secret Bear, who indeed had a secret: Flameheart had only briefly gone away, and returned to stay with her after Champ Bear and Friend Bear had gone. Their nights had passed in a deliriously happy blur in each other's arms, but for more than one reason Secret Bear couldn't reveal this. She had Friend Bear to think of, too. So Secret Bear spoke a few carefully put together bits of truth. "I tried to talk to him, but I was scared. My heart was pounding so hard, and I started to have trouble breathing, and then I passed out."

"How could we Care for him?" Questioned Tenderheart Bear. _It's a shame Secret Bear was so attached to her brothers, but they simply don't belong here._

_Just me! He doesn't need anyone else! I'll be there for him..._ Secret Bear thought to herself.

Friend Bear glanced at Secret and said, "He said something about how when he'd been raised here was his only good memory, but he didn't seem to like anything else much. He may have left."

"Hmm, perhaps if he ever comes back he would be more willing to talk." Said Cheer Bear. "And what about The Black?"

"We found him last week, and he asked where The Wicked was." Cozyheart Penguin said. "I led him there and they talked but I'm not sure what about, he wouldn't let me near. Then he just stormed off and he's been camping out halfway between here and the Circle, and he gets really angry whenever anyone comes near his tent. He hit Oopsy Bear with his sword after he tried to pull him out his tent to go see The Wicked." _I'm glad him and Braveheart Lion are still alive..._

"And how may we care for him?" Cheery Bear asked graciously.

"I think we could help him by helping The Wicked," Love-A-Lot Bear said. "It makes sense, though it would be hard."

"And The Wicked..."

"Three days ago," Funshine Bear picked up, "he said he was going to 'reignite the animal spirits and establish a new holy kingdom.' I also heard something about dragons, whatever they are." Funshine Bear looked around the table for more information.

"I heard stories about dragons, big creatures that lived in a valley past the plains where the horses run." Grams Bear began. "Scaly things, with wings and sharp claws; and some of them could breath fire."

_She means Cheer in the mornings?_ "Ahem. Also, he truly has seemed to 'destroy the sacred' as he claimed he would. The experiments have all failed." Said Grumpy Bear, referring to the Sacred Redwood Circle's normal uses, as well as the gender change ritual that had been used in times of dire underpopulation and aging. As well as one instance in the near past, to protect a certain young Bear from her unwanted brothers. But no one spoke of that, if they knew it had happened.

"-And," Grams Bear continued, "Speaking of horses, there's a pink winged horse with red hair that's been wandering around. The blue winged one has found The Black, so I'm assuming it still hopes The Fierce is close by. The horses are well mannered, though."

"Then I propose this: we care for The Black by helping him talk to The Wicked. Care?" Said Cheer Bear, raising her paw. Nearly all the other Bears raised their paws. "Don't care?" As usual, Grumpy Bear raised his paw. "We'll begin the mission after lunch."

**-Outside the Sacred Redwood Circle-**

Funshine Bear led the rest of the Care Team, Champ Bear, and Good Luck Bear walked towards Moonheart's camp. They saw Wind Whistler's nose sticking out from behind a green tree. The pegasus peeked around at them, and trotted off to inform her rider. After winding through the trees for a few moments, they arrived at Moonheart's tent. He was satnding in front of it, smoke rising from the recently put out fire. "What have you came here for? I've got nothing to say to you."

The Care Team stepped forwards, and Cheer Bear lifted her silken voice. "But we think you might have something to say to The Wicked. We want to help you talk to him."

"You don't understand," Moonheart shook his head. "He won't listen to reason anymore; you can't save him."

"But he'll listen to you, won't he?" Asked Grumpy bear.

"He may, he may not. I honestly don't know anymore."

"Perhaps if we could find Flameheart, and the both of you talked to him, he would see things differently." Wind Whistler proposed.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Funshine Bear said, clapping. "Let's go look for-"

"No." Moonheart reached inside his tent and picked up his katana. "Leave me, I've heard enough."

"Isn't there _anything_ we could do?" Share Bear asked sweetly.

"Just one: get out of my way." Moonheart mounted Wind Whistler and almost ran over the Care Team.

Grumpy Bear waved his arms. "Wait! The Wicked implied he would be summoning dragons. We could come with you and hold them off, if you wanted."

Moonheart sighed. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for the Forest of Feelings. You can only come if you're willing to throw your life away for justice." He slapped Wind Whistler's flank, and she leapt over the Care Team and galloped off.

They were left in silence for a moment. "Finally, someone who gets it." Grumpy Bear said, as he ran after Moonheart. The others Bears hesitated for a moment, and followed. Grumpy Bear was faster than they had previously known, so it took a bit to catch up. They tripped over roots and bumped into trees, and at last stumbled breathlessly into the Sacred Redwood Circle.

Shadowheart turned to point at the Care Team. "Do you see, Moon? They will not let go! They're addicted to being patronizing tools; they don't realize the freedom I'm bringing them!"

"Your mania has only freed the evil in your heart. You were like a brother to me, how could you turn your back on what we searched for all these years?"

"...I didn't turn my back on it. I am rebuilding it." He gestured towards the Care Team with his Brobdingnagian sword. "No longer is the Great Star's power dominant, love-mongering the world into submission. I have taken its place, and will free the power we all carry. And already I have summoned servants from Dream Valley to prove this power!" He raised his sword, and a column of shimmering pale green light erupted from it. Echoing like thunder, a roar responded to it. A deep pink dragon with light purple wings and brown bangs spiraled down and down.

_That was so embarrassing! My burps are scary!_ Spike could feel the energy of the summoning on his wings like a warm updraft as he descended, filling him with confidence. He meant to say "Ha ha!", but another roaring burp unfolded from his lips like a rosebud's first blooming.

"Now, Spike, eliminate Moonheart by showing them the power of the dragon flame!" Shadowheart commanded. Spike and Wind Whistler sprang forwards; Wind Whistler galloped on the air and circled Spike and then she dove in for a katana slash from Moonheart. Spike whirled around and clawed at Moonheart, talon meeting steel. Wind Whistler pulled back and curled upward, Moonheart holding his katana up high. The dragon ascended to them and a plume of fire shot from his jaws. It was a direct hit. Wind Whistler whinnied in pain, but Moonheart dove off laughing, straight into the flames. His katana plunged into the roof of Spike's mouth, and they plummeted down in a rush of fire, right on top of Shadowheart.

**-The last secret is revealed-**

Secret Bear felt the tingling coolness spread from her belly badge, and settled back down onto her bed. She laid her head on Flameheart's shoulder and sighed, content. It had not been easy times recently, with Moonheart and Shadowheart's deaths; but she and Flameheart had... bonded even tighter to get through it. And though by no means the only one Frend Bear saw the orange bear had doted upon Secret Bear, holding her paw and standing close by, making it clear what she wanted. Right now, though, only one thing was on her mind. "Promise me... promise me you'll never leave..."

"I won't..." Flameheart answered, stroking Secret Bear's belly badge. They rested in silence, basking in the affections of the other- when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Flameheart and Secret Bear were too stunned to move.

"It's pretty quiet in there," Said Friend Bear's voice from the other side of the door. "Let's take a look inside to see if one of them's here." Taking an eternity, the door creaked open. Friend Bear and Cheer Bear, along with Champ Bear, Tenderheart Bear, and Heart Throb walked in.

_I left the door to my room open...! I didn't think anyone would be coming by..._ And only a few moments later, Friend Bear and Cheer Bear walked in.

"S-Secret Bear...?" Friend Bear's face fell.

_I should have expected this from those wretches. _Thought Cheer Bear_. I regret ever spawning them._ "Why did you lie to us, Secret? We could've helped."

Champ bear shook his head. "And how long have you been hiding him?"

"Since they first arrived..."

Heart Throb stuck her her in the doorway. "That's what I thought. Flame's trail led right to here, but I never saw him around. I wasn't sure if he was alright, or if he ended up like Moon and Shadowheart..."

"And he didn't." Secret bear said, trying to sound brave.

"But you could've told us," Said Friend Bear.

_Telling... yes, it's the only way._ Tenderheart Bear walked in. "Champ Bear, Friend Bear: could you let Cheer Bear and I talk to them?"

"Okay," Friend Bear said, looking betrayed. "But be careful." She led Champ Bear out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Secret Bear, Flameheart, perhaps you would like to know a couple things we've been hiding." Cheer Bear asked, with a smile.

"Fine, but it won't matter." Flameheart said.

"Oh, I think it will. Flameheart..." Cheer Bear smiled as she saw Flameheart realized she knew his name. "...You are my son."

Flameheart's anger began to rise up. _I'd thought of that before, but no parent could have done that..._ "Are we trading lies?"

"No we aren't, Ash Spawn." Cheer Bear grinned as Flameheart remembered the old insult, his second name when he'd lived in their house.

"This just further proves the scum you are." Flameheart said, getting up from the Secret Bear's bed.

"Scum? How touching." Tenderheart Bear mocked. "Then think over this other fact that we- _and_ your darling- have been hiding: Secret Bear... is your sister."

"Another lie-"

"No..." Secret Bear said, crying a single tear. "It's true..." She began to cry in earnest, all the warm memories of their childhood and the passion of their recent time together fading away quietly.

Flameheart fumed and leaped towards Cheer Bear, tackling her. He wildly swiped at her face, blindly striking out in fury. Secret Bear ran over and tried to pull him away, but he spun around and pushed her back. "Who are you doing that for? To save them, or what?"

"...I did it... for both of you..." Secret Bear said quietly.

"No!" Flameheart yelled. "There can only be one! Who do you choose?"

Secret Bear thought of Flameheart and his intense love, which she had grown used to after his return from exile; and the glorious heights of emotion she would fall from if she chose him over her parents and the Forest of Feeling's other inhabitants. "I... choose my family..." Flameheart roared and hurled Secret Bear into the wall, before punching Tenderheart Bear in the gut.

"Vengeance! _Vengeance!_ I will never forget this! I will take up my the swords of my fallen comrades and finish what they started!" He glared at Secret Bear. "And _you_ will be the first! I will leave, but you will rue the day I return... and that is a promise." Flameheart stormed out of Secret Bear's house, and began his search for the two blades his bloody legend would be written with...


End file.
